dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta Jr.
|Race = Saiyan/Human-type Earthling hybrid |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 880 |Date of death = |FamConnect = King Vegeta (ancestor) Dr. Brief (ancestor) Panchy (ancestor) Vegeta (ancestor) Bulma (ancestor) Trunks (ancestor) Bulla (ancestor) Tarble (ancestor) Tights (ancestor) Bulma Leigh (mother) Goku Jr. (rival) }} is a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma, although it is unknown whether he is descended through Trunks or Bulla. He is the son of Bulma Leigh. Appearance Vegeta Jr. physically resembles Vegeta, down to his upright standing hairstyle and widow's peak. The hairstyle of Vegeta Jr. resembles that of his ancestor, Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. also wears an outfit similar to the one his ancestor Vegeta wears during in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except his pants are shorter. He also wears fingerless gloves. Personality Even though Vegeta Jr. is only seen for a moment in the series, his personality is shown reminiscent of his ancestor Vegeta. Though unlike Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. seems to be playful and friendly, as he only wanted to fight Goku Jr. for fun rather than to prove superiority. He also praised Goku Jr. for being able to match him in combat and turn Super Saiyan, showing he treats his opponents with respect. Biography Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga Vegeta Jr. is Goku Jr.'s opponent in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The result of their match is never revealed, but both are seen to have the ability to become Super Saiyans, despite the fact that they are both less than one-quarter Saiyan. Power There isn't much information known about Vegeta Jr.'s training but he achieved the legendary transformation Super Saiyan and he is able to combat his rival, Goku Jr. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Vegeta Jr. shows this ability in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he fights Goku Jr. *'Rapid Aggression' – A rapid fire kick technique used against Goku Jr. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Though he is only roughly 1/16th Saiyan (as Akira Toriyama, the creator of the series, said that less than a quarter Saiyan cannot transform), he apparently can still transform. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue-green. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa *FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Blue Water dub: Scott Hendrickson *Latin American Spanish dub: Luis Daniel Ramírez *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alfredo Rollo Battles *Vegeta Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Vegeta Jr.'s true heritage is never revealed; Akira Toriyama simply stated in an interview in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files that Vegeta Jr. was a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma. *Despite his name being Vegeta Junior, he is actually the third person in his family to be named Vegeta, the first being his ancestor King Vegeta and second being Prince Vegeta. Gallery See also *Vegeta Jr. (Collectibles) References ru:Веджета Младший pt-br:Vegeta Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBGT Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters